


Fate's Hand

by black_blade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade
Summary: When given a choice most people will take the easy solution. Knowing just what that is. Is half the battle and Severus was never good with lady luck. Fate even less so for when he is given the choice between life and death… the stakes are very high.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 21
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter One

When given a choice most people will take the easy solution. Knowing just what is the easy answer is half the battle and Severus was never good with lady luck. Fate even less so for when he is given the choice between life and death… the stakes are very high.

xXx

Severus could feel his life slipping away from him, inch by inch. Each breath that little harder to draw in as the poison from Nagini's fangs seeped into his body. He'd fought the battles that he could but had still been blindsided and now he was going to die alone. His worse fears coming to light of never knowing if it had been enough. He clenched his hand on his neck as the warmth of his blood spilled between his fingers and down his chest and back. He just wished the pain would end as his body became heavy. That was not his fate as he heard hasty footsteps coming closer.

He groaned as he peered up at Harry Potter before him. The boy's green eyes were wide and his clothes dirty and bloodied. Severus could see that he'd already faced battles even if his own was coming to an end. He gasped and tried to tell the boy what he needed to know.

"Sh," Potter soothed and looked over his shoulder at something that Severus couldn't see before turning back to him. "Just relax."

"Tears," Severus gasped as he forced the memories forward. "Catch them."

Potter frowned and Severus was unsure if the boy understood his words. Then he felt hands on him as the world started to swim but he still had one more blow to level at Voldemort and Albus alike. Potter pulled a vial from Severus's pocket and placed it against his cheek.

The glass was cold, while his tears seemed to burn. He forced the magic into the memories as his energy started to slip. A mist coming to his sight and what was before him seemed detached, distant and fading, except those green eyes. They seemed to burn into him.

"I can give you a choice," Potter said quickly, his voice seeming to echo. "But it may not be one that you like."

Severus didn't think that he had much life left, let alone the energy to make a choice. Then he felt something near his mouth and a familiar smell on the air. Blood.

"Life or death? Your fate is in your hands."

Severus's eyes slipped closed and made his choice.

xXx

Harry felt hollow, everything had happened too quickly for him to process. Voldemort had fallen and yet so many others had followed him. Family, friends and enemies, alike. He could feel a pull in his chest and knew that he'd offered one other thing that he hadn't come to terms with. A bond that he could only offer once and he wasn't sure if he'd made the right choice.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to glance over at Hermione and she paused, taking in the image he made. Then the girl threw her arms around him and he buried himself in her embrace. They were both bloody, dirty and in need of a shower and medical care but at that moment they needed this more.

"You have to go back to him?" Hermione whispered and Harry nodded. "I thought you were going to use that spell with Ginny or one of our other friends?"

"Have you seen her?" Harry uttered, completely spent.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "She's fine."

"Look after everyone," Harry said as he pulled back.

Hermione looked at him with tear tracks down her dirty cheeks and reddened eyes. She nodded sharply before she turned away. Hermione and Ron were the only ones that knew that he'd used a binding spell. A dark and ancient spell and potion combination that could only be used once. Harry slowly pulled the elder wand from his pocket and looked down at the wood and the power that he could feel. He tucked the wand back away and sighed, he hadn't been sure that he had the magic for such a spell and now he had to know.

He started walking, his mind shielded away from the damage and death laid out around him. He could process it all later, now he had to know. That feeling in his chest, telling him that on some level, the spell had worked but it had been Snape's choice. Harry made it down to the Shrieking Shack without incident and carefully slipped into the entrance. The Potion Master had given him the last key that he needed to seal Voldemort's fate. Given in his last moments. Redeemed in a way that Harry was still processing.

Harry walked into the room and looked down at the still form of Severus Snape. A man that he both hated and respected and yet was now bound to. He crouched down before him and gently laid his hand on his neck and took in his pale features and the dried blood. He pressed his fingers down gently and felt for a pulse.

It looked like Severus had made his choice and Harry bowed his head.

He was unsure if it was a choice that they would both come to regret. He pulled back and pushed Severus's sleeve up his arm to expose the faded Dark Mark. He pulled out the elder wand and cast the best concealing charm he knew. It wouldn't hold up when the Ministry came but it would give them time. Harry had a feeling that was something that wasn't on their side now.

xXx

Severus woke slowly to the sounds of a ticking clock and the quiet murmur of voices on the edge of his hearing. He blinked his eyes open then frowned in confusion. He was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts with Harry Potter asleep in the chair beside his bed. Both things he would have believed were an impossibility and yet both were true. He felt stiff and sore with a thick bandage around his neck and yet…he was alive. Something else that he would have thought was impossible.

"How do you feel, Severus?" Poppy asked quietly as she came to stand beside his bed and glanced at Potter.

"Alive," Severus retorted, his voice hoarse.

"From what Mr Potter informed me," Poppy said, gently. "You are lucky to be in that state. Bitten by You-Know-Who's snake? If you hadn't had that potion to counter the poison. I'm sure that we wouldn't be talking now."

"Potion?" Severus uttered in confusion.

"Mr Potter said that you took a potion," Poppy prompted. "Do you remember?"

"Not well," Severus lied. "Perhaps I need to speak to Potter about this?"

"Don't wake him," Poppy said quickly and glanced at the sleeping teen. "We haven't been able to move him from there and he only just fell asleep about an hour ago."

"Why is he there?"

Poppy shrugged and pulled her wand to examine him. Severus took it with good humour but his eyes kept straying back to Harry. He felt like he was missing something…or gained something that he didn't understand. He just knew that something didn't sit right within him. Poopy finished up and patted his arm before moving off and Severus looked back at Potter.

He slowly shifted around until he was sitting on the side of the bed. He hesitated briefly before grabbing the man's shoulder and giving him a shake. Potter came awake instantly as a dark and familiar wand appeared in his hand. Severus's eyes locked on that wand before Potter sighed and placed it away.

"How did you get that?" Severus demanded.

"What?" Potter uttered.

"Albus's wand," Severus pressed.

"That's a long story," Potter stated. "And I'm not sure that we have the time. I didn't want you to wake up without knowing what…has changed."

"Changed?" Severus asked, feeling unsettled by Potter's words.

"Are you aware of a spell and potion combination called _Fate's Hand_?" Potter questioned and Severus felt a sinking in his stomach as he shook his head. "We came across it when we were looking into ways to break a Horcrux. It was in an ancient book that we found in the Black house."

"Tipped your toes into dark magic, Potter?" Severus sneered.

"In a way," Harry agreed mildly and Severus realised that he wasn't dealing with the teenager that he used to know. "It can be used moments before someone takes their last breath and it binds a person's magic and life to another. It's a choice of fate on what happens next. You were on the edge of death and the spell and potions can only be used once in a person's life. I used it with you."

"Explain," Severus demanded and glanced around before he pulled his wand and cast a silencing charm around them.

"The potion needs to be taken less than twenty-four hours before the spell is used," Harry described. "Ron, Hermione and myself took the potion, in case one of us was close to death or someone that we cared about. Once the spell is cast, moments before death, it gives the person that you are trying to save a choice. It can either save that person's life and bind the two people together or they take their last breath. That's how it got the name _Fate's Hand_."

"You bound yourself to me?" Severus uttered in disbelief. "You foolish boy!"

"Probably," Potter replied with a shrug. "However, our lives and magic are bound together now. If I die, then you will and vice versa."

Severus paled at that and stared at Potter in incredulity. He wasn't sure what shocked him more. That Potter would save his life or that he would bind himself to him. He did know that he would be dead now if not for the teenager's actions.

"The problem that we face now," Potter remarked as he sat back in his seat. "Is that you have the Dark Mark on your arm."

"The Ministry," Severus stated. "They will be on the attack, like after the Dark Lord fell the last time."

"And there is no Dumbledore," Harry added. "I hope that you have something in mind."

"For your life is tied to mine," Severus hissed as his temper flared. "Regretting your choice?"

"Are you regretting yours?"

They were at a stale mate as they stared at each other. Harry sighed and Severus realised that he was still wearing the same clothes that he'd been in at the battle. That the teenager had stayed by his bedside since then.

"It was a choice that we both made," Harry sighed and pushed himself to his feet. "I doubt that I'll be leaving anytime soon. Even if half the castle has been damaged. We can talk later."

Severus could only watch as Harry limped away, leaving him with his own thoughts for company. It was not pleasant company.


	2. Chapter Two

There was nothing Harry could do when the Ministry came and escorted Severus Snape from the school. Hermione had a tight grip on his hand while Ron stood on his other side in silent support. He had to give credit to Snape as he stood tall and walked beside the Aurors that had come for him. The Potion Master glanced over at him and they locked eyes briefly before Severus flicked his eyes to Minerva McGonagall. The woman gave him a nod and Harry felt the tension in his shoulders ease slightly at that exchange. His stomach churned as the thought that he'd saved Severus just for them both to lose their lives at the hands of the Ministry.

"We'll speak for him," Hermione said softly from beside him.

"I'm not sure the words of three teenagers will help much," Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You killed You-Know-Who," Ron defended.

"And was also pegged as an 'Undesirable'," Harry reminded him.

"What about telling them about the binding?"

"Ron," Hermione hissed. "That was a dark spell and potion!"

"But it's not illegal," Ron pressed. "Um…I mean. It wasn't, was it?"

"No," Hermione huffed. "But this is a delicate situation."

Harry nodded in agreement while Minerva made her way towards them, looking concerned.

"Mr Potter," Minerva said. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry answered and dropped Hermione's hand.

"You are no longer a student, Mr Potter." Minerva said. "Please call me, Minerva."

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile.

"Come with me," Minerva offered. "We haven’t had a chance to talk."

The woman led them down towards Snape's office and Harry wasn't surprised. They had started work on the school but some areas were still unstable. The dungeons were the most intact area of the castle. Minerva opened the door to Snape's office and they walked in. It looked odd to see Minerva behind Snape's desk.

"You're concerned about Snape," Harry stated and Minerva paused.

"Yes," Minerva agreed with a frown. "I know that Severus and you have never seen eye to eye but he is a good man."

"I bound my life and magic to him," Harry admitted.

He got the joy of seeing his former Professor shocked with her mouth gapping and large eyes behind her glasses.

"You what!?" Minerva squeaked.

Harry slowly explained what had happened and Minerva sat there and listened.

"Hermione, Ron and I would like to make statements on his behalf," Harry finished up and Minerva frowned.

"If this binding comes out, Mr Potter." Minerva told him. "It could go very badly for both you and Severus. Albus did leave a memory before his death that will help with Severus's trial."

Harry nodded, he was sure that the Professor knew more than him in this matter.

"We would still like to help," Harry stated then suddenly a pain shot across his chest and he felt cold.

Harry gasped as he grabbed his chest and felt a shiver run through him. He felt fear come over him before understanding came to him.

"They have set him to Azkaban," Harry panted with wide eyes. "Why would they send him there?"

Minerva paled and quickly stood.

"I have to get to the Ministry with that memory," Minerva said quickly. "I'll call for you if I need you, Mr Potter."

Harry nodded and tried to push happy thoughts and magic towards Severus and felt something balance out. He didn't feel as cold as the pain in his chest eased off. He forced more magic towards the Potion Master as well as a whisper of the Patronus spell. He wasn't sure if would be enough but he had to do something. Minerva clapped a hand to his shoulder before leaving in a hurry. He had to put his trust in Minerva.

xXx

Severus shivered as the robed figure drifted past his cell door. They had gathered when he'd arrived. He'd almost been overwhelmed before he'd felt Potter. He hadn't known what to think as that warm feeling flowed through him but it had been enough to push the dementors back. He'd been here before, and in some ways, he knew that if he survived the war that he would end up here again. He hung his head as he sat against the wall and sighed.

_'Regretting your choice?'_

Severus sighed again as his own words to Potter floated back to him. He's been on the edge of death and not in the right state of mind to make a choice but Potter had been. He would have raged in anger if it weren't for the warm feeling in his chest that kept back the cold from the Dementors. Not to mention the fact that he was alive.

_'Neither can live while the other survives.'_

Severus's head shot up as those words came to him and he stared at the cell door. He was now bound to Potter, their life and death twined together. He pushed his sleeve up and looked down at his bare forearm, the Dark Mark still under the spell that Potter had cast. The Ministry would break through it but it spoke of another bond. It seemed like every time he gained freedom he was pulled back into service.

Severus bowed his head again as he awaited his fate.

xXx

Harry fiddled with the button on the cuff of his long sleeve shirt as he stood beside Hermione and Ron at the Ministry. The room was packed and he'd had to blink away the light of a flash from more than one camera. The first day of the trial of Severus Snape, former Professor and Headmaster had drawn a crowd. Even more so, when word that Harry Potter was there had gotten out. Hermione gently placed her hand on his arm and another flash went off. They ignored it.

Whispering started up before Severus was dragged into the room and Harry took in the sight of him. He was unshaved and his hair was limp around his face. He was dressed in plain poisoner garb but he stood tall with his hands cuffed before him. He may look pale and drawn but Severus had always been proud as he held his head up and looked over the crowd with a dark stare. Harry didn't know what to feel as Severus was led to his seat as the Auror stood behind him.

The judge entered the room and every one stood from their seats.

"The trial of Severus Snape has been dismissed," the judge announced and the volume in the room exploded. "Quiet!"

The room was suddenly blanketed by a silencing charm.

"New evidence has been brought to this court's attention," the Judge continued, while the spell was in effect. "Due to the statements complied and additional evidence in Mr Snape's defence. The Ministry has decided to dismiss all charges against Severus Snape. Mr Snape you are free to leave with this court's apologises."

The spell lifted and the room erupted into noise once again. Harry watched carefully as the Auror stepped forward and unlocked the cuffs around Severus's wrists.

"Did that seem too easy?" Ron hissed and Harry nodded.

"They would have had enough evidence to bring him to trial," Hermione added, "since they did arrest him."

"Yes," Harry agreed and tapped his forearm.

His two friends nodded; they both knew that Severus had already been on trial for being a Death Eater when the Dark Lord fell the last time.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry turned in his seat to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing there in his full Auror uniform.

"Could you come with me, please?" Kingsley requested and Harry nodded. "We have a matter to discuss alone."

"I'll meet you back up in the entrance," Harry told Ron and Hermione and they nodded.

Harry followed after Kingsley through the crowded room. He ignored anyone that called out as they walked to a door at the back of the room. Kingsley pressed his palm to the door before he opened it and led Harry into a hallway. The Auror stopped outside another door and repeated the process as before. Harry looked around the bare room as Kingsley waved him to a chair. There was just a table and four chairs in the room.

"These are meeting rooms," Kingsley explained as he took a seat on one side of the small table. "What we say here will go no further."

"What did you want to speak of?" Harry questioned. "Does it have something to do with what happened before?"

"Yes," Kingsley replied and pulled a piece of parchment from his robes and held it out. "This came to the attention of the Minister this morning. The Department of Mysteries came across it."

Harry took the paper in hand and unfolded it with a frown.

_Bound; magic, blood and life._

_Severus Snape and Harry Potter._

Harry looked up at Kingsley.

"I'm not sure how you did it," Kingsley stated, "but you may have just saved Severus's life. They just passed a law that convicted Death Eaters are given the death penalty this time. If Severus had been convicted…"

"He may be a Death Eater-"

"He took over Hogwarts," Kingsley cut in. "He has the Dark Mark on his arm. With the way things are at the moment, people are looking for scapegoats."

"And this saved him?" Harry questioned as he waved the piece of paper.

"To sentence Severus," Kingsley said tensely. "Would be to sentence you as well. You are bound to him and what falls to him would also fall to you."

"Is Snape aware of this?"

"Not yet," Kingsley told him. "I shall be speaking to him after we finish here. That is the law."

"Who else knows about this?"

"A select few people," Kingsley answered. "It will go no further without Severus or your consent."

Harry sat back in his seat as he placed the paper on the table. He'd had no idea the ball that he'd started rolling when he'd cast that spell. It had just been a way to save his friends in the final battle. He'd never intended to use it on Severus Snape of all people. He looked up at Kingsley and the man must have read his expression.

"Dealing in old magic can have lasting consequences," Kingsley warned. "That spell and potion may not be illegal, Mr Potter. However, there is a reason that it fell out of fashion."


	3. Chapter Three

Harry stared at the beer before him as Ron, Hermione and himself finished their meals at the tavern in Hogsmeade. His friends knew that he had a lot on his mind and had left him mostly to himself. They would be leaving for the Weasley's house tomorrow and as much as Harry was looking forward to it. He was also dreading it. He couldn't help but think of the members of that family that were no longer there and he would have to face Ginny. He'd only seen her briefly after the battle and the funeral.

"I think that I'll walk back to the castle alone," Harry told the other two.

Hermione thinned her lips in disapproval but nodded.

"Take the time you need," Hermione said quietly as she rubbed his arm in comfort.

Harry rested his hand on Hermione's briefly before finishing his beer and standing. He walked out of the tavern and took in the cold night air. He weaved through the crowds in the town before stepping onto the familiar path towards the castle. His feet had a different destination in mind however and he found himself standing before the grave of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry crouched down and took in the name on the stone. His fingers traced over the curve of the carved letters before him. He reached into his robes and pulled out the elder wand and held it in his fingertips with a sigh.

"I suppose that this is yours," Harry announced as he looked at the dark wood of the wand. "It doesn't feel right that I have your wand."

Harry ran his fingers along the bumps of the wand before standing. He grasped the wand by both ends then broke it in half. He felt something rushed over him before he placed both pieces on top of the white stone.

"Sorry," Harry apologised to the tombstone. "I couldn't run the chance that it would fall into someone else's hands."

"Talking to ghosts?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see Severus Snape standing there. His dark eyes glinting in the soft light.

"I hope that wasn't your only wand," the Potion Master continued as he stepped closer. "You wouldn't want to be unarmed now would you, Potter?"

"On the grounds of Hogwarts?" Harry questioned as he straightened and faced the other man.

"Just remember that if you die, Potter." Snape hissed. "You wouldn't be the only one."

"Yes," Harry agreed. "That fact has been made clear to me."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and looked down his nose at him. Harry raised an eyebrow in question. When they just stood there in awkward silence, Harry shifted slightly.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow for the Burrow," Harry announced and Snape sneered. "Which puts me out of your life."

Harry turned on his heel and walked away.

"Potter!"

Harry paused and looked over his shoulder.

"This is not over," Severus purred.

"I believe you are right," Harry agreed before leaving Severus behind.

xXx

"Harry!"

Harry braced himself moments before Ginny ran into his arms. The woman held him tight as Ron clapped a hand to his shoulder before he walked into the new Burrow. Hermione gave him a look and Harry nodded. Ginny needed to know.

"Why did it take you so long to get here?" Ginny asked when they pulled back.

"I had work to do," Harry replied quietly.

Ginny nodded and looked at the house before them. It didn't have the same character as the last house or the history but it was still home.

"They made it bigger," Ginny said as they looked at the house. "It's not the same."

"No," Harry whispered. "I don't think anything will be the same."

"Harry?" Ginny questioned as she grabbed his hand. "Are you okay?"

"No," Harry stated. "I have something to tell you."

"Come on," Ginny encouraged. "We'll walk down to the stream."

Harry nodded as Ginny lead the way. He could still see evidence of the fire that had claimed the house and part of the land but it was recovering. It looked like everything was recovering. Harry just looked down at the ground as he took in the sounds of the birds. They came out to a flat area of land with a deep stream before them. The Weasley had set up a large wooden table under an old oak tree and Ginny sat down on one side. Harry stood there before he focused on the woman. So much had changed and he wasn't sure where to start.

"Ron, Hermione and I used a potion and spell combo before we entered Hogwarts," Harry blurted out as he placed his hands on the table. "In doing so, I bound myself to Severus Snape."

"What!" Ginny yelped and jumped to her feet. "Why would you do that!"

"He was dying," Harry sighed as he sat down at the table. "The combo that we had used could save a person from death. It is called Fate's Hand-"

"But Snape!"

"He would have died-"

"So?!"

Harry paused and looked up at the woman before him. Her blue eyes blazing as they stared at him in disbelief.

"What about us?" Ginny demanded.

"There is no us," Harry stammered.

"But I thought after…"

"Ginny," Harry said softly and waved his hand to the other side of the table. "Sit down."

Ginny slowly sat down but wouldn't look at him. Harry was sure that the woman had already been planning their life together. At that moment, she seemed so young to him.

"If I had not used the Fate's Hand then Severus would have died," Harry repeated. "We had taken that potion so that we could offer that second chance to any of our friends-"

"He's not your friend," Ginny snarled. "You weren't at the school for the last year! He's a Death Eater and a traitor and-"

"I am bound to him," Harry cut in. "You have no concept of the roll he played in the downfall of Voldemort!"

"He is vile!" Ginny jumped to her feet. "You tied yourself to a monster!"

"The Ministry cleared him of all charges," Harry snapped back as he stood.

"And what role did you play? Did you use your name to get that monster off?"

"His life is bound to mine-"

"So, you saved your own hide then?" Ginny snarled. "I know how binding spells work, Harry."

Harry placed his hands on the table and stared at the woman before him. She panted breaths and he could see the rage and hurt in her expression.

"Then you know that there is nothing that I can do," Harry reasoned. "I am bound to Severus Snape."

"Then I hope you are happy with him for the rest of your life," Ginny fumed.

Ginny stormed off and Harry let her. He sighed as he settled into the seat once again and looked out at the stream as the birds flew around. He rubbed his face with his hand and wasn't sure if that conversation could have gone any better or worse.

xXx

Dinner that night was a tense and quiet affair. The Weasley's were still coming to terms with the death in the family and the end of the war. Harry felt very much the same as he picked at his plate and even Molly was subdued.

"Do you have any plans now, Harry?" Molly questioned.

"I've enrolled in a muggle university," Harry replied as he sat back in his seat.

"What classes?" Arthur asked in interest.

"I need to catch up first," Harry sighed. "Then I can enrol in a course."

"That sounds interesting, dear." Molly said with a small smile. "You don't want to go into the Auror program with Ron?"

Harry shared a look with Ron and he rolled his eyes.

"No," Harry answered. "I've had enough of dark wizards for now."

"Since your married to one," Ginny muttered just loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear her.

Harry glared over at Ginny and she cringed back.

"When do you start?" Arthur asked.

"Next week," Harry answered. "It's a six-month course."

xXx

Harry woke to the shrill sound of his alarm going off and groaned. He whacked the damn thing before sprawling out on his back and looking up at the ceiling. It took another ten minutes before he could face the day and pulled himself into a sitting position on the side of the bed. That's when he reached for his glasses and felt a coldness stab into him.

For there was a familiar wand sitting next to his glasses.

He plucked the glasses off the small table before staring at the wand. The elder wand sat there innocently and in one piece. The other wand that he had brought beside it.

_The wand chooses the wizard, Harry._

Harry cursed and sat there for a while just staring at that piece of wood. His life had never been simple as the sight of that wand seemed to mock him.

xXx

Harry pulled on the strap of his bag as he walked down the road. He was a few months into his course and every day he was reminded of what he'd missed while he'd been at Hogwarts. It was no wonder that once a child entered the wizarding world that they rarely walked back into the muggle one. The magical school system was set up that a wizard or witch would find it hard to enter the muggle world after finishing magical education.

Harry walked into the alley that he normally used as cover to apparate and glanced around. He walked further forward then paused when he heard a noise. He turned but it was too late. A man rushed him with a knife in his hand and Harry quickly turned as he tried to grab the man's wrist. He was too slow as the knife plunged into his side and he grunted at the pain. Harry brought his elbow around and into the man's head as he pulled the knife loose.

Harry dropped his bag as he stumbled back and the man looked at him with wild dark eyes. The man yelled and ran at him again as Harry's hand slipped down towards his wand but couldn't pull it before the man was on him. He grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it to the side but the strength the man showed as beyond normal. Harry yelled out as the knife slammed into him and they fell backwards. Harry flared out with his magic and the man was thrown back towards the wall of the alley as Harry gasped in breaths.

He struggled to his feet as his hand clenched on his side and the world swayed around him. He stumbled forward a step before his knees gave way and he grunted as he hit the ground. He stared at the man across the alley from him but he hadn't moved. Pain danced down his side as blood flowed between his fingers. Lights danced before him as the world slid sidewards. He clenched his hand as he felt cold and knew that shock was setting in. He felt something stretching out, seeking something but the world was already fading away. The darkness took his sight and he knew no more as he collapsed to the ground.


	4. Chapter Four

Severus stared into the cauldron in interest. The colour was slightly off and he debated adding a little more dried Colda skin but he knew that it wouldn't change the outcome, just the colour. With a sigh, he added the extra Colda skin, anyway. The potion slowly changed to the correct shade and he turned the heat off to let it cool. Almost six months had passed since the final battle and he was still at Hogwarts. There had been so much to do to get the school back up and running and he'd been helping Minerva as Deputy Headmaster.

They were hoping to reopen for the next school year at the latest. They were still housing some children and other people that had been injured or had lost parents. The Ministry were looking into the children that had nowhere to go but for now they were being housed and looked after here. In the parts of the school that they could still access. Which meant mostly in the lower levels and dungeons. They had tried to keep their schooling up but it had been hard and he knew that a few students would be repeating the year.

His thoughts drifted as he carefully set the potion aside and looked around. It had been four months since he'd seen Potter and it looked like the teenager was leaving him to his own devices. He felt that bond come to the surface as his thoughts turned to Potter.

Suddenly a pain flared across his chest.

He stumbled back from the bench and to his knee as he groaned in pain. His hand clenched on his chest as he felt that bond flare and a tug. He tried to shield himself from the pain and the bond but to no avail. Something had happened as he felt that tug again which took his breath away. He groaned and this time opened himself up to the bond.

He had a flicker of an image and a phantom pain in his stomach before he felt Potter grab the strength and magic that he held out. Then it suddenly cut off and he gasped. He reached out to that bond but it was faint. Something at the edge of his mind.

"Potter," Severus gasped as he stumbled to his feet.

xXx

Harry woke slowly in pain. He blinked his eyes open and stared at the dirty alley before him. The man he'd killed was still laying there as Harry grabbed his side. He'd been blindsided as he'd been walking back from the library in town. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and felt the bond reaching back out to Severus but he blocked it. The other man had come through for him once, he didn't want to push it.

He stumbled on his first step as fresh blood flowed between his fingers. He glanced at the man that had stabbed him and was unsure if he was muggle or not. Not that it mattered now that he was dead. Harry focused his mind and with a thought he apparated. He grunted as he landed and fell to one knee. Pain flared through him and he saw stars as he pulled his wand. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on to consciousness.

He muttered the light spell and a flare of red light threw itself into the air and burst above him. His eyes locked on the red glow as his vision started to tunnel. The world slid to the side as the darkness crept in. He couldn't hold the block on the bond as it reached out to Severus. He landed on his side as the world faded in and out of focus. He could hear voices but they seemed so far away and yet so close.

"Harry!"

Harry cringed at the voice as his hand clenched on his side. Pain flared through him as he felt the burn of magic and strength from Severus before everything faded.

xXx

"Severus!"

Severus groaned as he came to with Minerva looking down at him in concern. His hand was clenched on his side and he felt like he'd been stabbed before the pain faded away. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and Minerva held a cup of water out to him. Severus took it from her hand with a nod of thanks.

"Did you have any luck finding him?" Severus asked, once the water was gone.

"He arrived at the Weasley's house," Minerva answered. "They are getting him to St Mungo's."

Severus pulled himself to his feet with a groan, feeling stiff and sore. He felt his age as he stood there for a moment. He felt like all the energy had been drained out of him and felt like just collapsing in his bed and sleeping for a week. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Severus?"

"I'll go to St Mungo's," Severus stated as he stalked towards the fireplace.

He didn't think twice about grabbing a hand full of floo power and travelling to St Mungo's hospital. It wasn't until he settled into a seat in the waiting room that he thought through his actions. Even more so when a worried looking Molly Weasley appeared with Ron and Hermione trailing behind her. They all looked concern and yet when the two teenagers saw him, they relaxed. He shifted slightly at that.

"Severus?" Molly uttered when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here to see Harry," Ron said to his mother. "Professor McGonagall contacted us and I said that we were coming here."

Molly turned to her son in confusion.

"You didn't tell her?" Severus sneered.

"No," Hermione snapped with a stubborn tilt to her head. "We value Harry's privacy."

Severus sat back in his seat since it was just like Potter.

"Is he too ashamed to be bound to me?" Severus stated. "Or the fact that he used dark magic to do it?"

Molly sucked in a breath as her hand came up to her mouth.

"You know that's not why it happened!" Ron burst out and Severus smirked.

"Ron," Hermione warned and grabbed Ron's arm. "This is not the place."

"Ungrateful git," Ron hissed and stormed from the room.

Hermione pulled Molly to the side of the room while Severus leaned back in his chair. He felt satisfied by his words and yet empty at the same time. Granger glanced over at him before they took seats at the other end of the room to him. He could feel the fatigue pulling at him. Potter had taken a fair amount of magic and strength and he wondered just what had happened.

"Molly Weasley?" A nurse called out.

Severus pushed himself to his feet then swayed slightly. It felt like the energy had been drained from him as he stumbled. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and he looked down into the brown eyes of Hermione Granger. He went to shake her off but his feet weren't stable under him.

"Just take what's being offered," Hemione snapped.

Severus sneered down at her but took her helping hand. Molly looked at them with concern while the nurse waited. She led them through to a private room and Severus got his first look at Potter. His face was pale as he lay there while they had him hooked up to an IV.

"He was lucky to get here when he did," the nurse remarked.

Severus eased himself down in the chair beside the bed. He looked at Harry as he breathed softly and Severus was sure that he was under a sleeping potion or spell. Without a thought he placed his hand over Harry's on the bed and bowed his head. He could feel exhaustion tugging at him.

He looked up when he noticed the noise in the room dimmed. Granger and Molly were staring at him and he scowled at them and they looked away.

"Um," Granger stuttered and played with her bushy hair. "We'll just, um, leave you two be then."

Hermione ushered Molly out of the room and Severus felt gratitude to the young woman. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds of the hospital around him. He wasn't going anywhere.

xXx

Harry woke to the soft sound of snoring and just lay there for a while. His side throbbed and he felt something warm on his hand. He blinked his eyes open then closed them again. When he opened his eyes again, the sight hadn't changed.

Severus Snape was asleep in the chair next to his bed and the source of the snoring.

"Snape?" Harry rasped.

Severus woke with a start and looked at him blankly for a second before sneering.

"Decided to grace us with your presence, Potter?" Severus sneered.

"More the other way around, Snape." Harry countered. "Since you are sitting by my bed."

Severus then sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"What happened?" Severus asked instead as he looked at him.

"Got stabbed," Harry replied and turned onto his side to look at Severus better. "Bloke came out of nowhere. I went down an alley to apparate and he just stabbed me."

"It looks like the bond saved your life then," Severus remarked.

Harry went to retort before the words soaked into his mind. Severus hadn't said that he had saved his life but the bond had.

"It would look that way," Harry said carefully, then winced as pain raced up his side and down his leg.

They fell into silence. It wasn't comfortable but also wasn't uncomfortable.

"How is Hogwarts coming along?" Harry asked in interest.

"Slowly," Severus answered as he leaned back in his seat. "Too slowly for Minerva's liking."

Harry snorted and laid back in the bed and waved his hand.

"Tell me?" Harry requested.

Severus tensed for a second before sighing and telling him about the school.

xXx

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter." The Doctor stated. "It's going to take time to heal the nerve damage. Even with the potions."

Harry sighed and nodded sharply.

"Do you have somewhere that you can stay?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes," Harry answered as he sat on the side of the bed.

"We'll make sure that you have the right potions and other items," the Doctor remarked before leaving Harry alone.

Harry slowly eased himself off the bed and placed the cane, that he'd been given, on the ground. He tested his weight on his left leg and winced at the zap that ran up his side. He'd only understood half of what the Doctor had explained to him. What he did know was that he was stuck with the cane for at least a month. The only upside was that he was going to the only place that felt like home. To Hogwarts.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry turned to see a nurse holding up a bag with his medication in it.

"Do you need a hand getting to the apparation point, sir?" She asked and Harry sighed.

xXx

Severus paused outside of the normal looking door and tapped his leg with his hand before knocking.

"Hold on."

Severus sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited. Harry Potter pulled the door open, looking pale and leaning into the cane beside him. Severus felt concern bolt through him at the sight. The boy had been at the castle the last two days but had stayed in his rooms. He knew why now.

"Professor Snape," Harry greeted, his voice hoarse. "How can I help you?"

"I believe it's more what I can do for you, Potter." Severus countered and pulled out a potion vial.

"The hospital gave me enough thanks," Harry replied and turned away from the door.

Severus clenched his jaw and followed the other man into the room. He shut the door and Harry glanced over his shoulder before easing down into a chair at the table in the room. Severus took note of the potions and other items scattered across the table and picked one up. Harry just grabbed a bottle of water and drank that down.

"Can't say you look any better than when you were at the hospital," Severus remarked. "Are these potions not working?"

Harry shrugged and leaned back in his chair and Severus paused.

"Why are you here?" Harry demanded.

"Well, our lives do seem to be bound together now-"

"Only our deaths," Harry disagreed.

"That to," Severus agreed and took in the image that Harry made. "You have yet to leave these rooms."

"I struggle to this table, Snape." Harry hissed, his eyes flashing. "I do not feel like a casual stroll around the lake."

"Nor am I asking you to," Severus bit back as he stood.

"Then leave."

Severus just stood there, a hundred things to say running through his head but nothing coming out. There was something about the paleness to the other man's face and the red eyes that just didn't sit right with him. Potter looked unwell.

"No," Severus stated and picked up a few more vials. "You are not well."

"What gave that away," Harry snorted and held up the cane. "You would think that a magical hospital would have no need to give someone a cane."

"I could request your file," Severus continued. "It is within my rights."

"For we are basically married?" Harry sneered.

"And whose fault is that, Potter?"

Harry just sighed and pushed himself to his feet with a wince. He planted the cane firmly as he clenched his jaw.

"I'm going back to bed," Harry announced.

"Running away from your problems?" Severus questioned sweetly.

Harry gave him the finger over his shoulder but Severus could see the man was in pain as he slowly limped to the bedroom. Severus stood there for a second before following him. Harry gave him a glance before easing down on the side of the bed. The room was just about as much of a mess as the table had been. Severus just sneered as he looked around before his eyes caught on the man on the bed again.

Harry had unbuttoned his shirt and he took in the redness around the wound. He stepped forward and Harry paused with his shirt open.

"That looks infected," Severus stated. "Lay back on the bed."

"Just leave me alone," Harry hissed.

"Don't make me force you."

Harry glared at him with reddened eyes and Severus thought that it might just come to that. Harry then sighed and eased himself back in the bed and Severus stepped forward. He gently pressed around the wound taking in the man's expression.

"Bedside manners are not your strong suit," Harry gasped.

"That's why I'm a Potion Master and not a nurse," Severus shot back. "I'll contact St Mungo's, for both your file and a mediwizard. For now, I want you to take a few potions."

"It's not that bad," Harry retorted then hissed when Severus pressed on his stomach.

"I disagree," Severus stated. "And since, as you mentioned before, we are basically married. I can make that call."

Harry glared at him for a few long seconds before nodding sharply. Severus pulled out his potion pouch and slipped out four potions and held them out. He watched carefully as the other man took them and was soon asleep. Harry normally had more fight in him. Severus just sighed and flicked his wand and a blanket fell over the man in the bed.


End file.
